


Karneval

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Circus!AU, Lu Han everywhere, M/M, OT3, YOLO, ao3 no tiene ni tag de mis ships QUE ES ESTO, lame ending sorry, quiero matar a Iri por hacerme matar personajes, reto de puzzle entertainment, solo yo y cuatro gatas shippeamos esta OT3 ok
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: Le aérien aveugle, se lee en el cartel de la entrada. El escenario se sume en sombras y empieza a sonar una melodía.





	

El sonido del acordeón es el principio. Fuelle, diapasón, dos cajas de madera. Su armonía misteriosa viaja por el aire, se contrae, se expande, se escurre entre callejones y se cuela entre las rendijas de las paredes de la ciudad. Su melodía crea sombras de humo delante del fuego del hogar, se mete en sueños y susurra _Al circo, al circo Karneval, venid._

Ganada la atención, la melodía se pasea de regreso por donde ha venido, creando un rastro de farolillos de papel que se encienden uno a uno hasta mostrar una entrada majestuosa, dos palabras doradas escritas encima que el público lee con expectación.

Al entrar, un hombre muy bajo inclina un sombrero mohoso y les muestra un rostro pintado con una sonrisa macabra. Las mujeres se llevan una mano a la boca espantadas, otras ríen, los niños corren asustados, los hombres simplemente miran por encima del hombro ocultando el sobresalto.

El color plateado de los tickets resplandece en la noche, el sonido de las monedas se mezcla con el del acordeón que sigue sonando en algún lugar lejano y otras veces cercano, como si tocase en todas partes y en ninguna. Como si danzara ocultándose detrás de las carpas que se alzan con sus colores de ensueño y apareciese al oído de los presentes.

El público camina entre el laberinto de carpas, al fondo, una noria gira y gira con sus luces de colores brillando en la oscuridad. El olor de las manzanas de caramelo se mezcla en el aire con el del incienso más preciado de las Indias Orientales y hace bailar a las sombras con ilusiones que se materializan en bailarinas de piernas y brazos de cristal, en cabezas de serpientes de cascabel que arrancan gritos, en rostros bellos y aterradores al mismo tiempo.

El lugar se llena más aún y los primeros curiosos apartan las telas de la entradas y entran en las carpas.

Un mundo de misterio y horrores se abre, de misticismo, de magia. La música cambia, los colores. Las luces menguan, atrapan al espectador, suben de intensidad revelando el espectáculo.

_Señoras y señores, ¡mirad, mirad! El inimaginable, el inimitable._

Se oyen muestras de asombro, los ojos se abren y miran fijamente al protagonista de la carpa.

En una, un hombre levanta el triple de su peso con un sólo brazo tan fornido como el tronco de un árbol. En otra, una mujer se dobla sobre sí misma, labios pintados de rojo, pestañas plagadas de reflejos dorados.

En otra se escapa la voz del presentador.

_La reina del aire, ¡mirad, mirad! A nada teme. Vuela y vuela, señoras y señores._

En otra, un joven con chistera sonríe al público y se convierte en una manada de cuervos que vuelan por toda la carpa, y reaparece en la entrada ganándose decenas de aplausos.

En la siguiente, un hombre muestra su piel tatuada. Apenas se aprecian sus rasgos ante toda la tinta que le recubre el cuerpo.

_Mirad al hombre tatuado. Sus pecados le cubren la piel, señoras y señores. Se dice que el mismo Diablo le escribe por la noche una nueva línea._

Algunos apartan la mirada. _Qué atrocidad,_ susurran, pero vuelven a mirar igualmente. Pues el ser humano se ve atraído por aquello que le provoca contrariedad, que crea caos en su mente simple.

Por eso vienen a ese lugar embriagado de una magia que es sólo una ilusión cuando vuelven a sus casas. Visitan cada carpa que se presentan como mundos aislados unos de otros. Niños y adultos se mezclan, forman un sólo público que observa, que espera, que se maravilla y se aterroriza. Un público que observa sombras en pieles de un color diferente a la suya. Negra como la noche, blanca como la luna, morena como la tierra dorada por el sol.

Una tras otra, las carpas no parecen tener final. En una de ellas, una muchacha crea dragones de fuego con la boca y baila con ellos, creando un espectáculo de luz y color que la envuelve por completo pero no la quema. En otra, un muchacho canta con una voz tan celestial que parece que le dedique sus palabras a los mismos dioses. En otras, no hay protagonista, sólo un escenario que muta y se transforma atrapando al público.

Pero hay una carpa en especial, la más grande todas, que llama la atención del espectador más que las demás. Se alza al final del recinto, entre globos de colores y una arlequina que baila entre el gentío con ojos tristes, sus movimientos gráciles que embaucan a los hombres.

Los que se acercan a esa carpa, lo hace con la curiosidad danzando en la punta de los dedos, sobre todo los niños que se cuelan entre las piernas de las mujeres, ávidos de ser los primeros en ver el espectáculo.

_Le aérien aveugle,_ se lee en el cartel de la entrada. El escenario se sume en sombras y empieza a sonar una melodía.

No necesitan presentación. El público se mantiene en silencio y empieza la magia.

Los focos iluminan una figura en lo alto del techo, un muchacho con los ojos vendados y los brazos extendidos, sus pies pisando una fina cuerda suspendida a varios metros por encima del suelo. Se mueve por ella, como si de tierra firme se tratase. Camina, se gira con movimientos suaves y la tela de la venda voltea con él.

Entonces se deja caer al vacío y el público grita.

Unos brazos le rescatan y le hacen bailar en el aire. Mueve los suyos como si fuera un bailarín de ballet, gira, y otro par de brazos le cogen. La música aumenta de intensidad y el público observa con el susto todavía en el cuerpo el espectáculo.

Volteretas, saltos, tres muchachos con ojos vendados se sincronizan en el aire como si fueran uno solo en un baile sinuoso, fluido, que impide apartar la mirada. Sus movimientos sincronizados, una sonrisa pintada en los rostros, la piel dorada brillando bajo la luz de los focos que siguen su vuelo.

Se sujetan, se sueltan. Se balancean juntos, bailan por separado. Se impulsan y se reciben con los brazos extendidos. Vuelan en espiral en cintas de seda y caen al vacío sin llegar a tocar el suelo. El aire parece ser su elemento, se mueven por él destilando gracilidad, como si no estuvieran a decenas de metros del suelo. Como si el miedo no existiera para ellos, ojos vendados incapaces de ver.

Cuando el espectáculo termina en una última espiral de movimiento con los pies de los trapecistas rozando por fin tierra, la carpa se llena de aplausos. Los tres jóvenes sonríen, se cogen de la mano, se inclinan ante el público.

El escenario se funde en sombras y los tres muchachos son engullidas por ellas.

El público sale al exterior, comentarios en la boca, palabras de asombro. Se sumergen de nuevo en el laberinto de carpas y dejan un pedazo de alma en cada una de ellas.

Cuando el circo cierra sus puertas, el silencio se adueña del lugar. Las luces se apagan una a una, y desaparece a la mañana siguiente como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Los carromatos son invisibles a los visitantes que duermen en sus camas. No oyen el sonido de sus ruedas sobre los caminos de tierra, ni la suave melodía de una flauta de madera que toca a la luna, tampoco los versos dedicados a una diosa adorada en otras tierras.

El circo se mueve de ciudad en ciudad, de región en región. Recorre kilómetros y países enteros, cruza fronteras y continentes. Ve mil rostros que embauca en diferentes lugares, miles de almas que atrapa en su interior durante horas y eternamente en el tiempo. Aparece y desaparece de la noche a la mañana, instalándose en las afueras, sus carpas alzándose hacia el cielo majestuosas.

_Bienvenidos al circo Karneval, señoras y señores. Verán cosas imposibles, inimaginables. Dejen la cruda lógica en la entrada, si hacen el favor._

Noche tras noche, el circo actúa, se traslada, pasa jornadas completas en la carretera bajo el ataque de los vientos, de la lluvia. Alza sus telas en días de viento, presenta sus maravillas y curiosidades en noches de luna llena. Las bailarinas de cristal se cuelan entre el público, el ilusionista se convierte en decenas de cuervos. En la carpa de final, _le aérien aveugle_ cruzan el aire en un baile sin igual.

Esa es la cara de misterio, de magia, que se presenta al espectador. El espectáculo enmascarado de sombras, de imposibles, de sueños y pesadillas. Uno con un toque oculto que nadie salvo sus protagonistas conocen.

No saben lo que ocurre al apagarse las luces del circo. De las linternas de aceite que se encienden entre bambalinas, del maquillaje que se despega de la piel; de la sombra del Diablo que se pasea con una sonrisa en el rostro por el lugar, escribiendo literalmente una nueva línea en la piel del hombre tatuado, tornando centímetro a centímetro el cuerpo de las bailarinas en cristal, secando una lágrima que no deja de caer en el rostro de la arlequina.

Desconocen los encuentros de este con el dueño del espectáculo mientras cuenta el dinero. Su misterioso movimiento de manos al sentir las almas que han embaucado esa noche. Sonríe de más y muestra unos dientes puntiagudos que hacen estremecer al dueño. Este baja la mirada con rapidez. Prefiere no mirar, no pensar. Es su lacayo, su esclavo. Solo le sirve, no le mira, no se fija, no contradice. En la palma de la mano le pica una marca impresa a fuego. Un contrato que no puede borrar y por el que está atado por la eternidad.

Alejados de ese despacho, el resto del circo deja sus máscaras sobre tocadores y maletas. La capa del Ilusionista queda colgada en un perchero de estropeada madera, el dragón de la escupe fuegos, duerme tranquilo en el suelo. De fondo, suena el acordeón en una melodía melancólica, lejos la atrayente canción de inicio. Sus notas cierran los ojos de la arlequina, llevan al mundo de los sueños al fortachón que no es más que un niño grande, arropan a las bailarinas de cristal.

En uno de los carromatos, tres muchachos con los ojos vendados se quitan la ropa, dejan las vendas sobre ella y se tocan los rostros con los dedos y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Se palpan, se tocan, se unen en un abrazo bajo las sábanas, el color de la piel de cada uno de diferente tonalidad. Dos cuerpos protegen al de en medio, al alto trapecista de piel tostada por el sol, de músculos fuertes y sonrisa eterna. Los otros dos se observan por encima del pecho desnudo del muchacho. Se miran a los ojos, despojados de sus vendas, entrelazan los dedos y los cierran, deseando una noche más, seguir viendo el mundo como el tercero.   


**

 

El circo se para en medio de ninguna parte. Las ruedas de los carromatos dejan de girar y la melodía de la flauta de pan cesa de sonar. Las cabezas asoman por las ventanas, los caballos relinchan y los animales se agitan en sus jaulas.

El Ilusionista baja de su carromato y patea el suelo lleno de piedras antes de levantar la vista hacia el horizonte. Bajo el sombrero, no se sabe si es un hombre o una mujer, sus rasgos tan finos y juveniles a pesar de lo quince años que lleva en movimiento con el circo.

Alguien le pregunta algo, una de las bailarinas se acerca a él bajo el calor abrasador del pequeño desierto en que se han internado. Él no presta atención. Huele el aire, extiende una mano y siente la brisa.

Algo se avecina.

Los caballos se niegan a avanzar. Sus dueños les azotan con el látigo ante las órdenes del dueño de la comitiva pero no se mueven. Se limitan a pisotear el suelo con las herraduras, a relinchar alterados.

El Ilusionista se da media vuelta y se encuentra con los ojos cristalinos de la Adivina, su falda de varias capas y colores rozando el suelo bajo un par de pies descalzos.

—¿Qué ves, Chiara?

—Quince años llevamos escapando. _Il Diavolo_ nos ha embaucado. Quince años hemos robado al tiempo. Como malditos, la muerte nos llegará a alcanzar.

El Ilusionista vuelve a clavar la vista en el horizonte.

Un trueno suena en la distancia.

 

**

 

El Diablo adopta muchas formas. _Il Diavolo_ , _Djöfull, Divell,_ ser sobrenatural en todas ellas, tentador de los hombres; serpiente del Génesis y dragón del Apocalipsis.

La primera vez que se paseó por ese circo, oculto bajo la fachada de un niño de sonrisa inocente, supo que había encontrado el lugar perfecto para cumplir su cometido.

En aquel entonces, la atracción ambulante no tenía el halo mágico actual. El maquillaje no brillaba, la contorsionista estaba cansada de actuar para un público de dos personas, el joven Ilusionista poco conseguía crear de la nada. Las paredes de los carromatos hablaban de dejadez, de días, semanas y meses en la carretera, de carpas de telas ajadas, de la pena de un dueño con grandes sueños y un hijo nacido ciego.

Poca era la atención y el dinero que ganaban. El cajón de la taquilla se llenaba cada día con un poco más de polvo, al ritmo que la pesadumbre y la falta de ilusión se hundían más en los corazones de los artistas. Pero entonces apareció él, con sonrisas y gestos y propuso a cada uno de ellos aquello que anhelaban.

_Nunca hagas tratos con el demonio_ , recuerda el dueño del circo con pesadumbre cuando ve desaparecer a ese ser. Observa la marca de la mano y suelta un suspiro al mismo tiempo que cierra la caja de caudales con un sonido que es tragado por los objetos de la habitación. Mira a su alrededor. Tiene todo lo que siempre ha deseado. Demasiado ha tenido que dar a cambio.

Se levanta de la silla y guarda la caja bajo la cama empotrada en un rincón. Se sienta sobre ella y se lleva la mano al rostro. Toca la piel que no ha envejecido, la barba hirsuta. Abre los ojos y observa el rostro de su amada perdida.

Le hace una promesa, la misma que dice en voz alta todas las noches antes de cerrar los ojos y soñar con sus demonios.

—No permitiré que le marque. No se lo llevará. No a nuestro hijo. Te lo prometo.

 

**

 

Una suave risa suena en el aire y otra le sigue formando una melodía que suena entre bambalinas. Unos dedos se rozan, la ropa se desliza por la piel, la purpurina cae al suelo. Al otro lado de la tela que separa el escenario de esa zona, todavía suenan aplausos.

Los tres trapecistas respiran, una, dos, tres veces, con la piel perlada de sudor, la adrenalina en el cuerpo. Sienten la emoción que despide el cuerpo del otro. Sus pies se sienten extraños, inquietos. Quieren volver a volar, sentir la ingravidez. Pero la función ha terminado. Los aplausos se apagan, se hace el silencio.

—¡Daos prisa! -les apremia una voz femenina. Se giran hacia ella y uno de ellos sonríe.

—Valentina.

—¡Venga! ¡Apagad las luces!

Los tres muchachos se cogen de la mano y el que está en uno de los extremos, extiende una en el aire hasta palpar la forma de un alambique. Pasa los dedos por el metal y gira la llave.

La oscuridad se hace dueña de la estancia. Para uno de ellos no hay diferencia alguna. Para los otros dos corazones que laten, la oscuridad se ha convertido en tal costumbre que se mueven por ese reino perpetuo de sombras como si del día más luminoso se tratase.

En una de esas sombras, el Diablo observa y sonríe.

 

**

 

La oscuridad siempre ha sido la fiel compañera del joven trapecista de piel morena desde el día que sus lloros sonaron en uno de los carromatos del circo al nacer. Su madre le sostiene en sus brazos con cariño, pero no ve la sonrisa que le dedica antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre. Tampoco ve la sonrisa de su padre ni su rostro tristeza al recibir la noticia de la muerte de su amada ni, tiempo más tarde, la de la ceguera del pequeño.

Hakyeon crece palpando objetos, analizando texturas, escuchando los sonidos del circo con dedicación. Aprende a sentir el mundo de otra manera, a seguir olores, rozar telas y leer en las voces de los intérpretes. Siempre rodeado de gente pero solo al mismo tiempo, todos demasiados ocupados en sus preocupaciones, en sus burbujas, incluido su padre, cuyas manos tienen una textura especial.

A los ocho años, se mueve por el circo con la misma facilidad que el resto. Se cuela entre bambalinas y escucha las expresiones del público. Asombro, emoción, expectación, decenas de aplausos que mueren al cabo de un minuto.

—¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo es actuar delante de toda esa gente? —le suele preguntar a Han, el Ilusionista.

—Es mágico, Hakyeon. Todos te miran, con odio, con admiración, algunos a la espera y, por un momento, eres el dueño de su atención.

Cuando el circo descansa en suelo firme, Hakyeon se sujeta a las cuerdas del columpio suspendido del techo que su padre instaló en el pasado en su habitación. Palpa la textura de la cuerda, se posa de puntillas sobre el asiento y, en su oscuridad, se imagina un público a sus pies, observando sus movimientos.

A los nueve años, su padre le pregunta qué quiere por su cumpleaños.

—Quiero mi espectáculo, padre. Quiero volar sobre la gente y escuchar su emoción.

Es una simple petición a la que su padre accede con temor reflejado en la voz, pero cierto orgullo al mismo tiempo.

Los primeros pasos no son fáciles. Hay muchas horas de práctica, ampollas en las manos, pasos erróneos y dolorosos. Un pie torcido, un esguince en la mano, dedos vendados. Pero Hakyeon no se rinde. Se balancea sobre el trapecio y se sujeta a él ejercitando los brazos, perfeccionando movimientos faltos todavía de gracilidad.

Cuando falla un paso y la pierna le cruje con un dolor horrible al caer sobre ella, su padre le pide que se rinda.

El tiempo que tiene que estar en cama hace que la llama de su motivación se apague poco a poco hasta casi no brillar. Su imposibilidad de no poder levantarse y subirse al trapecio, sentir la ingravidez en el aire, llenan su pequeño corazón de frustración, de odio hacia sí mismo, hacia la maldición con la que ha nacido. Desea ver, ser un muchacho igual que los demás.

Desea poder volar y no caer nunca.

Tiempo más tarde, cuando por fin puede andar sin cojear, se sube una sola vez al trapecio y se despide de él. Tiene que ser realista, nunca podrá volar sin ver hacia dónde se dirige.

En su oscuridad, Hakyeon llora rodeado por los brazos del Ilusionista.   


**  


En una de las paradas, dos muchachos se unen al circo. Sus voces llaman la atención de Hakyeon desde el primer momento, tan diferentes a las del resto. Se deja guiar por ellas, camina entre las carpas a medio desmontar y los encuentra junto a la voz de Han.

Se presentan con voces tímidas. Yixing y Jongin son dos jóvenes de edad cercana a la suya y un deje curioso al hablar. Dos huérfanos que se habían colado entre las piernas del público sin dejar moneda en la entrada y terminan formando parte del circo.

Han los adopta para su espectáculo como ayudantes, pero los ojos de uno de ellos, más que prestar atención al joven Ilusionista, miran hacia un trapecio suspendido a decenas de metros del suelo.

—¿Por qué nadie lo usa? —pregunta una de las veces Yixing.

El Ilusionista calla por unos segundos y su respiración cambia.

—Espera a que su dueño vuelva a subir en él —responde y, aunque Hakyeon no puede verle, siente su mirada sobre él.

Las palabras del Ilusionista hacen que la pequeña llama que se niega a apagarse del todo en su corazón le anime a acercarse, horas más tarde, al trapecio. Sube los contrapesos, roza con los dedos la barra, las cuerdas, pero no se permite subir. Si lo hace, nunca querrá bajar.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste?

Hakyeon se sobresalta. Enfrascado en sus pensamientos, no ha percibido la respiración del otro chico.

Los pasos de Yixing se acercan y Hakyeon deja que el trapecio se balancee sin intérprete en él.

—No puedo ver.

—No veo el problema.

—Yixing… —llama la voz de Jongin.

—Si tanto anhelas subir. Hazlo.

Hakyeon separa los labios para hablar pero las palabras de Yixing son tan simples, hacen que parezca tan fácil, que Hakyeon alcanza el trapecio y, por primera vez en lo que parece una eternidad, se sube a él.

Siente la ingravidez, el cosquilleo en el estómago. Se gira y sonríe, se balancea y ríe. Coge impulso, y vuelve a estar subido sobre la barra. Su pierna se queja, su pie se desliza, sus manos se resbalan.

Cae, pero un par de brazos le sujetan.

—Si fallas, nosotros te cogeremos —le dice Yixing cuando toca suelo—. Seremos tus ojos.

Tras esas palabras, Hakyeon deja de tener miedo a caer. Se deja coger por las manos de Yixing y Jongin y siente el aire abrazarle ahí arriba. Toca sus rostros, los memoriza, nota sus corazones tan emocionados como el suyo al terminar de practicar. Sonríe y se deja caer. Gira en el aire y sus risas se unen en una armonía presenciada por el Ilusionista, que curva los labios hacia arriba y aplaude al terminar.

Cuando sienten que están preparados, la mano de Jongin coge la suya y la posa sobre la zona de los ojos.

Los dedos de Hakyeon rozan tela y se extraña.

—Los tres somos uno —murmura Jongin.

—Tanto en el suelo como ahí arriba —añade Yixing cogiéndole de la mano restante.

Hakyeon asiente y la llama en su corazón brilla más que nunca iluminando a los tres.

—Seré vuestro guía en la oscuridad —susurra.

_Le aérien aveugle_ sonríen y surcan el cielo al unísono.

 

**  


El Diablo observa todos los cambios en el circo con interés, a esos tres muchachos que escapan a su control, tres espíritus sin tentar que no puede tocar ni marcar. Observa al Ilusionista y siente la ira que recorre a ese muchacho cada vez que le ve mirando hacia los trapecios. Observa al resto de intérpretes y sonríe satisfecho, las marcas en sus manos, los contratos firmados irrompibles, deseos cumplidos a cambio del alma de cada uno de ellos. Tentados, atrapados para siempre en la espiral de la atracción ambulante.

Escucha el acordeón que marca el principio del espectáculo e inhala el aroma de las almas que entran a verlo. Ve como las luces se apagan al terminar y anticipa el momento del recuento. Se funde en las sombras y espera.   


**

 

Yixing se quita la purpurina del rostro y observa en el reflejo del espejo cómo Jongin le desliza la venda de los ojos a Hakyeon, quien parpadea y deja a la vista un par de ojos velados.

Hakyeon sonríe y mueve una mano palpando los objetos dispuestos dentro una maleta abierta en dos. La sonrisa se amplía al coger un bote que le pasa a Jongin.

En el corazón de Yixing, un deseo se agita al ver la cotidiana escena. Siete años lleva repitiéndose. El maquillaje, las vendas, polveras y purpurina, bordados que brillan en oro y plata en sus trajes. Siete años surcando el cielo en la oscuridad, escuchando los gritos de emoción, sonriendo a un público que nunca ven.

Siete años lleva deseando mirar hacia Hakyeon y que él le devuelva la mirada.   


**

 

Jongin mira a Yixing a los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Estás loco?

—Quiero proponérselo.

—No, Yixing.  —Le coge el rostro entre las manos. —Es una locura. Ya somos _los ojos_ de Hakyeon, ¿recuerdas?

Yixing se aparta y desvía la mirada hacia el suelo. El sol le roza la mejilla por unos breves segundos. De fondo, suena la flauta de pan.

—No lo hagas, Yixing —habla una tercera voz.

El muchacho alza la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos dulces de Han. Su capa ondea ante la ligera brisa que sopla. En el cielo, las nubes se juntan poco a poco y amenazan con tormenta.

—¿Es que no queréis que pueda ver?

—Lo que no quiero es verte condenado —dice Han, que extiende una mano y le enseña la palma donde una fea marca se deja ver en la piel—. Esto no es una muestra del paraíso, Yixing. Es jugar con fuego. Me atreví a ser ambicioso y caí. No lo hagas tú también. Podéis salvaros de ello, los tres.  -Mira hacia Jongin. -Podéis dejar el circo y alejaros de su maldición antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Haced las maletas e iros antes de que el circo parta hacia un nuevo destino.

—Pero Hakyeon…

El Ilusionista se agacha, mira unos segundos a Yixing a los ojos y le acuna una mejilla con la mano.

—Por favor, prométemelo. Prométeme que no irás a buscar a ese hombre. Huye, lejos, para que no te pueda alcanzar.

—Luhan…

El Ilusionista le deposita un leve beso en los labios, se aparta y se incorpora con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

—Nada es eterno. El Circo se acerca a su fin. Hacedme caso, marchaos. Huid. Tenéis todo un mundo ahí fuera.  

Se da media vuelta y su figura desaparece tras una de las carpas. Sentado en el suelo, Yixing mira hacia Jongin con el corazón dividido.

Una lágrima se le desliza por la mejilla y cae al suelo.

Un trueno suena en la distancia.   


**

 

—¿Qué me darías a cambio, Zhang Yixing?

Yixing se muerde el labio y mira al hombre de chistera y bastón de alabastro negro con el corazón latiéndole fuerte en el pecho.

_No lo hagas, Yixing_ , suena la voz de Luhan en su mente.

Pero tiene que hacerlo, Hakyeon se lo merece.

Por él, le dará al Diablo hasta su corazón.   


**

 

Jongin estira una pierna y alza los brazos en un ejercicio preliminar. El acordeón ya ha empezado a sonar, y las luces del circo a brillar. Pronto, el público empezará a llegar y a llenar el lugar con sus voces.

Estira la otra pierna. Hakyeon, a su lado, hace lo mismo al ritmo melódico del acordeón que suena en el exterior. Con ojos cerrados, respira y sube la pierna hacia arriba, como un bailarín de ballet, elasticidad en cada músculo del cuerpo. Estira la espalda, un brazo, crea filigranas con los dedos de la mano. Un espectáculo privado, bello, que sólo se realiza en ese carromato en el que sigue colgando un columpio en el que Jongin se sienta y se balancea.

—¿Alguna vez has deseado ver? —le pregunta.

Los movimientos de Hakyeon se congelan. El brazo se queda a medio estirar y baja al segundo siguiente. Las piernas adoptan una posición normal y las manos quedan colgando a ambos lados de ellas.

—Muchas veces. Hasta que os conocí —responde sin girarse.

Jongin se queda callado y desvía la mirada hacia la maleta a medio hacer cerca de la entrada. La misma en la que lleva metiendo trozos de la vida de los tres desde esa mañana.

—¿Serías capaz de abandonar el circo?

Hakyeon se gira.

—El circo es mi hogar, nuestro hogar, Jongin. ¿Por qué querría abandonarlo?

Jongin esboza una pequeña sonrisa triste que nadie ve.

—Por nada, Hakyeon. Por nada. —Se levanta del columpio y coge de la mano a Hakyeon. —Estiremos. El espectáculo pronto empezará.

Hakyeon entrelaza sus dedos con los de él.

—¿Y Yixing?

Jongin se pregunta lo mismo.   


**  


La carpa está llena del sonido de las voces del público. Entre bambalinas, los dos trapecistas esperan a un tercero que tarda en llegar. El maquillaje está listo, los músculos estirados.

El corazón de Hakyeon late intranquilo. Esa noche, la expectación de la actuación no le recorre el cuerpo, no le hace sonreír emocionado. Un sudor frío le cubre la piel y ni el calor de la mano de Jongin consigue espantar la mala sensación.

Nota también la agitación en su compañero. En el modo en que sus pies no permanecen quietos, en su respiración, en la punta de sus dedos.

Cuando siente el ligero temblor en la tarima del suelo y el olor peculiar que despide Yixing, el corazón se le ralentiza y es capaz de respirar con tranquilidad. Busca su mano, la coge con fuerza.

—Tardaste —susurra.

—Lo siento, ya estoy aquí —se excusa el muchacho cuya voz suena un poco diferente.

—¿Pasa algo, Yixing? —pregunta. Le toca el brazo, el hombro, le roza la mejilla y los ojos ya vendados.

—No pasa nada, Hakyeon.

—¿Yixing? —replica Jongin con tono de preocupación.

—No pasa nada, de verdad.

Hakyeon nota bajo los dedos cómo la piel de Yixing se estira en lo que seguramente es una sonrisa. Por un momento, desea ser capaz de ver el rostro del muchacho para leer la verdad en él. Pero sólo puede tocarlo, delinear la sonrisa que oculta algo, coger su mano y la de Jongin antes de salir al escenario con las dudas agolpándose en la mente.

Sube la escalera de cuerda como de costumbre, alto muy alto. Nota las respiraciones del público, deja que las primeras notas de la melodía del espectáculo le envuelvan y se lleven sus preocupaciones.

Posa un pie sobre la cuerda, y nota el calor en la piel del foco que le ilumina, revelando su figura suspendida a decenas de metros del suelo.

Emoción, miedo, expectación. Hakyeon camina sobre la cuerda con la facilidad de la costumbre. Siete años lleva recorriéndola, un paso, dos, media vuelta, y entonces, la caída, los gritos, los brazos fuertes que le cogen y le impulsan.

Sus manos se agarran a la barra del trapecio. Nota entonces como la tela que le cubre los ojos se desliza y cae al vacío. Se sube, se agarra con fuerza a las cuerdas y se atreve a abrir los ojos.

Por primera vez, ve al público, las decenas de rostros que miran hacia arriba pero que su mente nunca ha podido concebir. La música sigue, pero él está parado ahí arriba. Parpadea, jadea por la sorpresa, se agarra con fuerza a las cuerdas mareado de repente.

Cierra los ojos, los vuelve a abrir. Oye las voces de ahí abajo, el murmullo. Parpadea. Los ojos le pican, el mundo que ve se emborrona, se enfoca, se vuelve a emborronar.

Algo se mueve bajo él y entonces, ve a sus dos compañeros. Ve el cuerpo de uno de ellos acercarse hasta él en un trapecio. Los ojos, la nariz, los labios y la mandíbula cuadrada que ha palpado miles de veces.

—Jong… In —reconoce.

Estira un brazo pero su pie falla, su visión se desenfoca y, de repente, sólo nota aire bajo él.

—¡Hakyeon! —grita la voz de Jongin.

También grita el público mientras él sólo siente ingravidez, una estela en su visión borrosa.

Una mano para su caída, le agarra con fuerza y le deja suspendido en la nada. Parpadea e intenta enfocar la vista y entonces lo ve, ese rostro que tantas veces ha memorizado con los dedos, que tantas veces ha deseado poder observar. Un rostro que, al bajar a tierra y quitar la venda que cubre los ojos de Yixing, le muestran una mirada velada.  


**

 

—No debiste hacer un trato con él —sisea la voz del Ilusionista, su rostro oculto bajo el sombrero de copa.

El Diablo sonríe saliendo de entre las sombras.

—¿Enfadado de que ahora sea mío?

El Ilusionista frunce los labios, levanta la cabeza y clava una mirada cargada de odio en él.

—Nunca será tuyo. Ninguno de nosotros lo seremos —le espeta.

El Diablo amplía la sonrisa y se acerca a su peón, a ese chiquillo que aspiró ser el mejor Ilusionista, que quiso tocar el sol pero se quemó al rozarlo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Se acerca a él y le coge con fuerza de la mano. —Su marca quema como la tuya, pequeño. Eres mío y él también, nunca podréis liberaros de mi yugo.

—¿Y si te propongo un trato? —replica el muchacho, soltándose del agarre.

—¿Qué me podría ofrecer un alma ya condenada?

El Ilusionista calla unos segundos y sonríe bajo el ala del sombrero.

—Te daré las dos almas que tanto deseas tener.  


**

 

La sonrisa de Yixing es preciosa, al igual que los hoyuelos que se le marcan en las mejillas al esbozarla. Hakyeon no puede dejar de observarla, de tocar esas comisuras, las dos hendiduras. No puede dejar de rozar ese rostro y mirar a esos ojos que ya no le pueden ver.

—¿Por qué, Yixing? —le pregunta.

_¿Por qué le diste tus ojos?_

—Era tu turno de poder observar el mundo.

Hakyeon baja la mirada y cierra la mano en un puño. Tumbado sobre la cama, Jongin observa el techo del carromato que se bambolea con cada giro de las ruedas sobre el camino de piedra.

Ese nuevo mundo es precioso y aterrador, lleno de objetos que no reconoce ni sabe nombrar, lleno de luces y colores que le asaltan los ojos, lleno de los matices en la piel de Jongin y de las expresiones que cruzan el rostro de Yixing.

Ha deseado muchas veces ver, pero no a un precio tan caro.

_Cuidado con lo que deseas_ , recuerda que le dijo una vez su padre de pequeño, _pues hasta los deseos más inocentes pueden cumplirse y traer los más grandes pesares._

Ahora entiende a qué se refería.

Baja la mirada hacia la mano de Yixing y la coje para observar la extraña marca que hay en ella, la misma que ha visto en su padre, en el resto de intérpretes.

_Malditos, para la eternidad_.

Se aparta y se levanta. Da un par de pasos y coge la tela negra que cuelga de uno de los espejos. En sus dedos, nota la textura familiar, el grano de la tela que durante tantos años le ha cubierto los ojos. Se la lleva al rostro y la ata detrás de la cabeza.

Si Yixing no puede ver, él tampoco lo hará. No a ese precio.  


**  


La noche ha caído y el circo duerme. Por las sombras, un muchacho de tez morena se mueve con pasos gráciles y silenciosos. Un bailarín de la noche al que la luz de la luna le ilumina el rostro.

Jongin, envuelto en una capa, mira hacia el cielo y cierra los ojos. Respira profundamente y se sienta en el suelo, alejado de los carromatos y los farolillos de papel que permanecen encendidos.

Su mirada se posa sobre uno de los carromatos, sus luces apagados, dos almas durmiendo tranquilamente abrazadas bajo las sábanas. Una maldita, otra atormentada.

—Es una noche perfecta para los pensativos.

—Dijiste que nos fuéramos —habla Jongin.

—Pero Yixing siempre ha sido testarudo —añade el joven Ilusionista que da un par de pasos y sale de entre las sombras—, y ahora lo está pagando.

—No puedo… —Jongin se muerde el labio. —Esto no debería de haber ocurrido.

El Ilusionista se agacha y mira al joven a los ojos.

—Ayúdame, Jongin. Ayúdame a liberarle. Hakyeon y tú podéis hacer que todo esto termine, que Yixing deje de estar condenado.

—¿Cómo?

En la oscuridad de la noche, los labios del Ilusionista se mueven y cuentan secretos que lleva tiempo guardando.  


**

 

El circo se para en el último pueblo antes de la frontera con el siguiente país. Las carpas se alzan en un atardecer de nubes grises y la música del acordeón empieza a sonar una vez el día da paso al reino de la noche.

Los farolillos se encienden, la gente cruza la entrada y el lugar se llena de la magia y el misticismo que lo caracteriza. Las bailarinas de cristal bailan entre el laberinto de cuerpos, los fenómenos muestran sus caras y sus peculiaridades, la arlequina de lágrima eterna da la bienvenida al espectáculo de _le aérien aveugle_. Tres muchachos bailan en el aire como uno solo y sonríen al público.

Al terminar el espectáculo, el circo vuelve a sumirse en la calma después de la tempestad. La flauta de pan deja sonar su melodía, y entre bambalinas, tres trapecistas se cogen de la mano y se desmaquillan mutuamente.

Cuando el circo duerme, el Diablo emerge de entre las sombras y camina por el lugar. Se coloca la chistera y clava el bastón en la tierra a cada paso que da. Se acerca al carromato más grande y abre la puerta con la expectación en la punta de los dedos.

Adora ese momento, la entrada nupcial, la mirada siempre tan maravillosamente atemorizada del dueño de ese parque infantil. Pero esa noche, no es el dueño el que le espera en el interior.

—Vaya, vaya —murmura al ver las figuras de su peón favorito, su nueva incorporación y esas dos almas que se le escapan continuamente y que le rodean al cerrarse la puerta—. Qué recibimiento.

—Esto no es un recibimiento —sisea el Ilusionista.

El Diablo sonríe intrigado.

—¿Y qué es, mi joven maldito?

—Tu final —susurra una voz desde detrás de él, a la vez que un puñal se clava justo en el corazón.

El grito del Diablo les perfora los oídos, atraviesa las paredes del carromato y recorre todo el circo como un viento que lo agita todo y despierta a sus integrantes.

Hakyeon, con la mano agarrando el puñal, lo hunde más aún mientras Luhan se acerca y coge al Diablo del cuello.

—Se acabó el espectáculo.

El Diablo ríe con sorna.

—El espectáculo nunca termina, mi pequeño. El Diablo siempre tiene un As en la manga.

Y con una última sonrisa, su cuerpo se convierte en una bola de fuego cuyas llamas se extienden con rapidez. Primero por los brazos del Ilusionista y del joven trapecista, quemando la piel y la tela a su paso, para extenderse luego a sus cuerpos, al techo, al suelo, a la madera que prende con facilidad. Las llamas abrazan con sus lenguas anaranjadas todo lo que tocan y aparecen en el resto de carromatos devorando el circo segundo a segundo. Reduciéndolo a cenizas, a polvo.

La risa del Diablo resuena, hace eco en cada uno de esos carromatos que se consumen poco a poco. Ríe ante los gritos de sus integrantes, a esas almas que han estado ligadas a él durante tantos años y ya nunca volverán  a ser libres. Demasiado tiempo, demasiados años robados a la vida. Sólo la más joven se libra.

En el carromato principal, los ojos del Ilusionista se dirigen hacia el joven arrodillado en el suelo.

—Yixing…. —susurra. Y entonces esboza una pequeña sonrisa al notar que esos ojos, siempre tan brillantes, tan inocentes, le reconocen. Sin embargo, las llamas se interponen en esa mirada y, cuando se da cuenta, está rodeado por completo de ellas. Sin embargo, sonríe y cierra los ojos. Por fin podrá descansar.

Mientras tanto, Jongin abraza a Yixing, quien busca con la mano la de Hakyeon, sin saber que ya no la puede coger.

—¡Hakyeon! —grita, pero sólo le responde el sonido de la muerte, de la extinción, el eco sordo del circo desintegrándose y el de la risa del Diablo de fondo.

Pues este, aunque ve su espectáculo perfecto perecer, sabe que habrá otro. Gente desesperada, ambiciosa, hay en todas partes, dos sentimientos que suelen hacerse hueco en el corazón de los humanos, que oscurecen y torturan el alma.

A la mañana siguiente, el circo ha desaparecido, se ha marchado según los habitantes del pueblo mientras los niños observan el montículo de arena oscura que cubre la zona en la que se alzaba la noche anterior.

Nadie vuelve a saber del circo Karneval, de su bailarinas y fenómenos, de sus inigualables trapecistas ciegos. Se convierte en una leyenda, en una historia, en un hecho, que cae en el olvido.  


 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 


End file.
